Together Again
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Raven and Devon haven't seen each other in months. When they finally move forward in their relationship, they get interrupted. Bad summary. I know. Don't judge!


**Summary: Raven and Devon haven't seen each other in months. When they finally move forward in their relationship, they get interrupted. Bad summary. I know. Don't judge!**

"Devon!" Raven exclaimed as she opened her front door.

"Rae," Devon breathed and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug and they stood there for a few moments, not wanting to let go just yet. It had been almost 3 months since they last saw each other.

Devon discretely slid his hands from the small of her back to her rear and she giggled against his neck. "I missed you so much, Rae."

"I missed you too, Devon." She replied and pulled away from him to kiss his waiting lips.

They broke apart after a minute or so and she led him to the couch.

"How have you been?" She asked, lacing her fingers through his.

"Okay, I guess. Missing you ever second." He smiled and she blushed.

"Me too."

They shared another kiss and just as Devon was about to pull away, Raven smashed her lips against his again. He was surprised, especially when her tongue slipped past his lips. They had never kissed like this before, but he certainly wasn't complaining. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards so he was laying down, never breaking the kiss. She positioned herself on top of him so she was between his legs, her hips level to his.

Devon was getting so turned on by her controlling side. She seemed to notice this because she gyrated her hips against his and moaned when she felt the bulge in his jeans. Devon ran his fingers through her long locks of hair, down her back, and then settled his hands on her ass. He squeezed hard and pushed her up so she could reposition herself to straddle his thighs.

"Rae," Devon mumbled against her lips. He gently pushed her back slightly and asked, "Is anyone home? I don't want to get caught."

"Cory's spending the night at a friend's house and mom and dad are at a wedding three hours away." She responded before she began kissing his neck.

"Well, in that case…" He said and flipped over so Raven was now below him.

She giggled, but her giggles turned into moans when he kissed her neck and moved down lower until her buttoned up blouse prevented him from going farther. He lifted his head and looked at her before she nodded. "It's okay." She whispered. He kissed her roughly and let his hands travel to the buttons on her shirt. He slowly unbuttoned the blouse and pushed the material away to stare at her gorgeous upper body. Raven instinctively raised her arms up to cover herself, but Devon pushed her hands to her side and kissed her lips quickly.

"You're beautiful, Rae." He whispered.

She smiled at him and he dipped his head back down to kiss her collarbone. He found a spot that made her gasp, so he brushed his tongue across it, receiving a loud moan. His kisses then led to the valley between her breasts.

Just as he was about to unclasp her bra, the front door swung open.

"Anybody home?" Eddie yelled as he walked into the house, followed by Chelsea.

Devon fell off the couch and Raven quickly buttoned her shirt back up. "You guys! What the hell!" She exclaimed.

"Whoooah," Chelsea said, shielding her eyes. "Sorry, Rae! We didn't know you and Devon… well, you know…"

Raven sighed and helped Devon up, standing in front of him to cover his problem area. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "It's okay. I should have told you Devon was coming over tonight."

"Yeah…" Eddie cleared his throat. "Uhm… well… we should get going then. Sorry to interrupt."

"No, wait," Devon spoke up. "Why don't you guys stay? We can all hang out, watch a movie?"

"What?" All three friends questioned.

"Devon," Raven whispered. "I thought you wanted to have a romantic night?"

"Yeah, but Rae, I think if maybe Eddie and Chelsea didn't walk in, I would have never stopped. You know? I couldn't do that to you. I'm leaving in a few hours anyway. When we do get together in that way, I want to be able to wake up with you in my arms. Do you understand?"

She nodded and kissed him softly. "You are so amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you."

They turned back to Eddie and Chelsea who were awkwardly standing there, whistling to themselves.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?"

**Ehhh, the end? Lol I didn't have an ending so I just… stopped. Please review!**


End file.
